Magiciennes
by Azeituna
Summary: Une fée qui vit sous l'eau, une fée un peu sorcière et un mauvais sort. [Drabble]
1. Merlin

**Titre: **Vagues

**Genre :** Drabble de 500 mots, titre exclu. Ranting G.

**Disclaimer:** La légende du Roi Arthur appartient a la tradition celtiques, a Chrétien de Troyes et a Thomas Malory. Je ne gagne rien avec cette fincs.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Viviane et Morgane sont deux très differentes, qui se ressemblent beaucoup. Des fois amies, des fois ennemies elles ne sont jamais indifferentes l'une a l'autre. J'avais trop envie d'écrire sur elles.

* * *

Vagues

L'eau du Lac remuait fébrilement. De petites vagues apparaissaient.

Il n'avait cependant pas de vent et aucun type de poison n'était venu la remuer de son passage.

Parce qu'il n'y avait d'habitude aucun poison.

Parce que d'habitude personne n'approchait ce Lac.

Parce que les gents du pays ne sont pas inconscients.

Mais les eaux du Lac remuent fébrilement et une main les touches et un pied des piétine comme si c'était de la terre. Et le silence de l'endroit est troublé par une voix très aigue et féminine. Qui blesse les tympans de tout être qui ce trouve près du Lac.

N'importe qui lui dirait d'arrêter, elle pourrait réveiller l'une des créatures du Lac. Seulement cette femme n'écouterait pas. C'est pourtant un gros risque qu'elle prend. Et c'est même surprenant que la maîtresse des lieux ne soit pas encore apparue. C'est bien étrange à vrai dire.

Peut-être serait ce un peu moins étrange si en regardant la turbulente femme de plus près nous remarquions ses étranges habits,

Ni de vierge,

Ni de paysanne,

Ni de pute.

Et si nous apercevions ses genoux blancs, noirs de terre et rouges de sève sanguinolente de mandragore. Et sin nous savions que trois jours auparavant elle eut un rêve, que seule une femme comme elle peut avoir.

L'eau du Lac remue et depuis longtemps la créature qui le protége aurait su apparut mais elle ne le fait pas.

Au contraire elle se love au fond de sa grotte maritime et serre doucement contre sa poitrine un corps chaud. Elle ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir long et fatigue se demandant quand les cris arrêteront. La Dame du Lac qui est si puissante se prépare pour le mauvais moment qu'elle devra supporter lorsqu'elle ira en surface.

C'est bien étrange.

Mais peut-être le serait ce moins si nous savions que la Dame du lac profitant de son pouvoir a commis un acte ignoble.

Qu'entouré dans son aura de magie elle a fait quelque chose de si grande et de si fort qu'elle s'en repentirait. Si elle n'était pas si émue. Et finalement qu'elle écoute bien les cris hystériques mais préfère ne rien faire parce qu'elle sait qu'on fait mieux de ne pas se bagarrer avec la femme d'en haut.

Et si ce n'est pas encore clair il nous resterait qu'à savoir que la femme qui a cette heure ci a ses jupes pleines de bouée et eau et presque plus de voix se prénomme Morgane.

Et que celle qui s'est décidé finalement a sortir de son humide cachette est Viviane et que le corps endormi qu'elle laisse a fond des eaux est celui de Merlin.

Ainsi renseignes ils nous est aise de comprendre l'expression de rage qu'a Morgane à peine Viviane se présente devant –elle. Et le début d'explication Viviane qui est coupée.

Coupée net par une main, en plein dans sa blanche figure et un insulte craché comme une maléfice :

-Catin !

* * *

Laisses des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir et je répond. 


	2. Salle gosse

Genre: Drabble 400 mots. General, surnaturel à la limite.

Fandom: La Légende arthurienne.

Resume: Merlin a dit a Viviane que c'était quelque chose s'incroyable, d'exceptionel.

Disclaimer: Viviane, Merlin et morgane appartiennent aux livres de Chrétien de Troyes mais surtout à la tradition européenne.

Notes de l'auteur: Dans cette fincs je suppose que le Lac de Viviane se trouve dans le royaume de Tintagel.

* * *

Sale gosse

Viviane, fée du lac, attend.

Elle est assise au bord de son Lac, en regardant les eaux et l'herbe qui borde l'eau. C'est risqué de rester là. Elle pourrait être aperçu par un paysan et puis, laisser Lancelot, son petit, son enfant seul la tracassait. Même s'il était fort, même s'il avait déjà sept ans. Viviane ne pouvait pas s'imaginer l'abandonner un instant. Mais là…Là c'était important.

Merlin l'avait regardé droit aux yeux.

.-Il faut que t'y ailles Viviane, il faut que tu vois Morgane. C'est impressionnant, tu verras, c'est magnifique.

Et elle avait accepté. Surtout, parce que jamais Merlin avait été aussi excité à propos de quelqu'un. L'enchanteur exagérait, peut-être. Mais s'il n'exagérait pas, il fallait qu'elle voie ça.

Viviane a penche un peu sa tête de côte et elle commence a s'ennuyer. Tout semble calme, froid. Elle se rend invisible pour reposer en paix.

Et soudain, elle la voit. Une petite fille sort du bois. Elle porte une longue robe noire chère, un chignon noir et un collier orné des armes de Tintagel. Elle a enlevée ses chaussettes et chaussures.

La fée du Lac se redresse lorsqu'elle croit sentir de la chaleur dans ses membres. De la chaleur en hiver ? Oui, mais pas une chaleur comme les autres. Une chaleur magique, une chaleur qui réchauffe les dragons, les fées et les sorcières. Une chaleur que cette fille produit.

Viviane doit essayer très fort de ne pas crier.

Une petite fille ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas être réchauffée par l'aura d'une petite noble mal élevée. Qui, maintenant prend de la boue avec ses mains blanches et joue avec. La boue coule dans ses mains comme de l'eau mais la petite ne semble pas étonnée. Ses yeux ont une lueur particulière, de fierté et de pouvoir.

'Merlin avait raison' se dit-elle. Et Viviane se lève et se place devant la fillette qui ne la voix pas, pas encore.

.-La terre te léchera comme un chien…tu n'est pas humaine…princesse des druides, reine d'Avalon.

La fée à prononce cette prophétie d'une voix brisée. Et orgueil blessé d'avoir a reconnaître que le royaume de Bretagne serrait contrôle par les dix petits doigts sales de Morgane. Et pas par les siennes.

* * *

Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît. Ça fait ellement plaisir. 


End file.
